<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Down by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424851">Let Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I let people down, it’s what I do.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It won’t last. War’s over, life’s going to move on, and it won’t last because you’ll find someone better.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want someone else, Charlie. I want you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll regret it. </span>
  <b>
    <span>I let people down, it’s what I do.</span>
  </b>
  <span> One day you’ll wake up and realize I'm not what you wanted. Not... not enough.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been through hell together, seen each other at our lowest points, and held out a hand to help when we got back up. I know you, Charles Baird, good and bad, and I choose </span>
  <span>you, </span>
  <span>if you’ll have me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, Sameer. How could I not?”<br/></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>